Priority is taken from Provisional Application 61/731,602 filed on Nov. 30, 2012 by Alameh et al. and incorporated herein in its entirety by reference.
Sophisticated electronic devices, including mobile communication devices such as smartphones and tablet computers are configured with a multitude of sensors to aid the electronic device in accomplishing tasks that the user of the electronic device desires. These sensors may be placed in several locations internal to the electronic device or be coupled externally to the electronic device as well.
Greater personalization of the electronic device to the user accomplishes a more secure ownership link for the user and greater loyalty to the vendor of the electronic device. Users also desire greater confidence in functionality of the electronic device in varied settings.